I wield promise, I wield death
by marte may
Summary: Set after Blood Promise. Rose returns to Montana but is not offered re-admittance to St. Vlads. Alberta pulls a few strings and Rose is transferred to St. Basils in Siberia to finish her final year. (Characters and concepts property of Richelle Mead)
1. Chapter 1 R

Chap 1 RPOV

What the hell do I do now? I really have no idea. Yeah. Freeing Dimitri's immortal soul seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but now that I've been banished to St. Vlads guest quarters I'm having some serious doubts. Way to go Hathaway. Acting without thinking yet again, has landed me in a crappy situation… In guest housing. I honestly don't know what I expected. Well, I know what I hoped for, but alas. No cigar for Rose.

You'd think that the academy would sympathize enough to give me my old room back for a couple of weeks! But no. Not with 'I have a giant foot up my ass Kirova' around. According to the supremely just, and unyieldingly fair headmistress extraordinaire, allowing me to sleep in my old room at the academy would be rewarding my so called "bumptious inclinations". I don't really know what that means, but I'm pretty sure it was an insult.

At least as far as the best friend situation is concerned, I'm good. Actually, I'm better than good. Lissa had forgiven me long before I even retuned from my semi suicidal leave of absence, and we are stronger than ever. When she opened her door and saw me standing there, her joy barreled into me through the bond and it was amazing. It turned into one of those awkward moments where I was sucked into her head, and forced to look at myself in all of my disheveled post battle/international travel glory. It was weird. I was totally spacing out and looked like a homeless person during hurricane season. I'll be the first to admit, it's pretty freaky after all. I went all ridged and looked possessed. Oh well. That's just how it is sometimes when you're psychically linked to your best friend.

I never thought the day would come when Adrian and I would be incredibly close, but since I returned to Montana, he's hardly left my side. He is a much better listener then he lets on, and has let me come to him in my own time. He is rarely surprised due to how intuitive he is. Well, that and his carefree lifestyle choices have left little to the imagination. Meaning, I can tell him almost anything, and I do. It's nice to have someone know exactly what I have been through. He's been a savior. My own personal angel, dropped from heaven. Well, heaven is a stretch. Heaven probably wouldn't let him within 100 miles of the front gate due to his excessive drinking, smoking, and womanizing ways. But that's just Adrian. You either love him or you hate him. Currently, I'm feeling more love than hate, but with Adrian, that could change at the drop of a hat. Does he still shamelessly flirt with me? Yes. Has he tried anything? No. Hence all the Adrian love. For now at least.

The worst part of this stupid situation I'm in is that I won't be Lissa's guardian. In truth, I won't be anyone's guardian. Unless somebody hires me or something. I broke the promise I had made to her parents, to her, the academy, and to myself. She is one of the only people I had left, and now her life will be in someone else's hands. I can hardly stand it. My mind is always racing. Part of me is grieving the loss of Dimitri, another is embarrassed and ashamed that I won't be Lissa's guardian, not to mention I'm scared as hell about what I'm going to do with my life. Jeez I really am a mess.

"Ugh, what am I going to do" I groaned dropping my head into my hands.

"I hate to break it to you little dhampir, but you did this to yourself. As much as I loved being your sugar daddy, I think it's time I found a more suitable career choice." Adrian sauntered into the room giving me a knowing look followed by Lissa and Christian.

"Well Rose, I guess it's my turn," Lissa giggled plopping down next to me and wrapping me in her arms.

I rested my head against her shoulder and sighed, "No Liss, Adrian's right. I made my bed, and sugar daddies be damned I'm the one who needs to lie in it."

"But Rose" Lissa pleaded, giving me the 'I'm done with your shitty excuses' look, " I want to help. You have to-" I cut her off.

"No Liss. You need to graduate! This bed," I waved my free hand up and down my body for dramatic effect, "is a bed for one. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to make due with Christians bed." Lissa gave Christian a look of adoration, while he rolled his eyes at me.

"Well damn. When you put an image like that in my head I might need to forgo my career change. You sure you don't have room for me in that bed Little Dhampir? I'm a much better cuddler than Lissa," Adrian winked at me. "In fact, I bet I'm the best cuddler in this room!"

"Considering you come with a full bar and the tobacco section from the minimart down the street I'd say not," I retorted rolling my eyes. To be fair, Adrian seemed to have cut back quite a bit compared to his past party man ways. In the last week, I only noticed him smoking a few times and drinking never. Maybe the whole Avery Lazar scenario was still too fresh in his mind and he didn't want to put his spirit magic on the line.

"I think Christian is a terrific cuddler." Lissa said quietly.

"Yeah Rose, you don't know what you're missing," Christian interjected with a smirk.

"Actually, I do know." I said. "I've seen it. All of it. You forget the first ghost I ever saw wasn't Mason, it was your pasty ass!" Christian's hard glare met my eyes and I responded by smiling sweetly. Adrian was laughing so hard he had to lean on the wall for support.

"No!" Lissa yelled angrily, snapping us from our pleasantries. "I won't be left behind. Not again!" I felt a pang of guilt at her words. I had abandoned her after all. I hate that I hurt her. And yet, Lissa has so much residual guilt about letting me go in the first place. She believes that she let me down by not fighting harder for me to stay. Not to mention, feeling like a failed friend for not noticing my feelings toward Dimitri.

Dimitri. Hearing his name is enough to make me violently ill. Hell, just thinking it sends me to a dark place. He is gone, and I am the one who sent him away. My chest tightened and my eyes threatened to shed tears. I hate what he did to me. I hate that I let him do those unspeakable things to my mind, body, and soul. I hated myself for it. I had been his blood whore, his doll, anything to please him. All it took was a few bites and a fucking pepperoni pizza. I am so ashamed of myself sometimes I can barely function. If it wasn't for Adrian and his dream walks, I'd be strigoi. Dimitri and I would be the ultimate undead power couple attempting to take over the strigoi world. So much had happened. It was all too much. Thinking about this made me physically ill. I felt the need to throw up but I held myself back. Like I always do. I needed out of this room now. I swiftly pulled out of Lissa's embrace and hightailed it to the door.

Adrian, noticing my abrupt change in attitude looked at me regretfully, while moving aside. As I was about to pass him, he caught my hand, while placing his own under my chin, and turning my face to meet his. His emerald eyes bore into mine. They were so green and beautiful, yet so full of misery. He was hurting because I was. He was my savior and it killed me to see him this way. He gripped me firmly and whispered "take your time love, I'm here for you." Without breaking eye contact I nodded. With a tender kiss to my forehead, he released me. As my hand grasped the door knob, I put on the bravest face I could muster and turned around. "I'm sorry Liss. I can't do this right now."

Before I could comprehend my body's actions, I was sprinting. I ran until I was in the safety of the forest, leaning on a tree for support. I wished that he was here. Dimitri was the strong one, always making sure I didn't fall. I would give anything to see the old Dimitri one last time. Hell, I would even listen to him spout that stupid Zen crap for days, if It meant he would hold me in those ridiculously long arms of his once more.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I started walking toward the entrance to the academy. Once I had convinced the guards to let me step outside for a few minutes, I took a deep breath and lowered my walls summoning the spirits to me.

"Comrade?" I whispered. The pain of the spirit world was beginning to pulse against my skull. "Comrade," I said a little louder. Minutes passed, and there was no sign of him. Maybe I needed to call his given name rather than my name for him.

"Dimitri? It's me, Rose… Roza."

I waited and waited. He didn't come. The disappointment was welling up within me. My heart hurt. The emptiness inside me burned. Did his soul not want to see me? Was he angry after all? Or did strigoi have no soul to pass on? His death was certainly violent enough to warrant his displaced soul to seek closure. I just don't understand.

I shivered. The sun was rising emitting a faint pink glow dusting low across the mountain tops. Regretfully, I turned back and knocked on the gate. I hadn't realized how long I had been outside the walls of the academy, but different guards were now on duty so it must have been awhile. I was met with looks of pity, and at that moment I didn't care. I felt defeated.


	2. Chapter 2 A

APOV

I felt Lissa's arms as they pulled me into an embrace. I shuddered. Rose's smell hung in the air, and it was undoing my resolve. I don't know when I started crying, but now I most certainly was. I wish that I couldn't see Rose's aura. It was an aura in despair, pure agony. I felt Christian's arms wrap around me as well. I looked down at him and Lissa, and saw pain painted across their features as well. I let out a sob, the raw emotions pulsing through my being. I was physically shaking, this fear inside me too great. My head was spinning and suddenly, I lost control of my body. My knees buckled and I fell to the floor, taking both Lissa and Christian with me.

Now in shock, my tears ceased. Yes, I was surprised that I fell, however Christian initiating a group hug takes the cake for most astounding act of the day. Maybe even the year! Christian 'I'll light your pants on fire if you look at me the wrong way' Ozera participated in a group hug. I know the smug bastard should be mocked mercilessly for this, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Sometimes I forget how much Christian cares for Rose, because he isn't as expressive with his emotions as Lissa. But she matters to him. They have a familial connection despite not actually sharing a family tree. Those two have been through more together in the last yea than any of us, and it shows in the solidarity they share. And since she and I teamed up to coerce those two lovebirds into talking again, he's been a lot happier. He's going soft on us as demonstrated by the whole group hug incident. But regardless, its nice to see someone happy in these hallowed halls.

Christian snorted, breaking the silence. "Jeez Adrian, we try to comfort you and this is how you thank us!"

It was now that I took notice to our precarious floor arrangement. Christians head was centered on my chest, while his legs were intertwined with Lissa's, as were mine. Lissa had somehow managed to land facedown, while I was sprawled out staring at the ceiling, crushed by Christian's weight, yet on top of Lissa's legs. Lissa lifted her head and turned around with a small smile, attempting to pull herself free. Her lower half was rendered immobile and I couldn't help but grin.

"Now this is what I've been missing all my life" I announced smugly. "It's like we're in a prison of affection. Who knew Christian had so much punishment to give," I winked at him. In his attempt to wiggle free, he had shimmied up my chest and his head now lay in the crook of my neck. Quite intimate if I do say so myself.

"You say the word prison like it's a good thing." Lissa groaned.

"Don't play coy cousin, we all know how much you love Christians punishments." Christian smiled wickedly.

After a considerable amount of time had passed, we were free of each other's intertwined extremities. My smile disappeared as quickly as it had come, as my mind wandered back to Rose. Seeing her pain was unbearable. She had lost some of her spirit, and both Lissa and I were determined to make things better for her. I just wasn't sure how.

"What if we send her to Aunt Tasha?" Christian pondered aloud, glancing at Lissa for her reaction. I tried my best to ignore that fact that he could have been talking about a package rather than a person.

"Rose could start teaching combat classes" Lissa suggested. "And we know that Tasha is grieving Dimitri too. Maybe they could help each other heal." Lissa seemed to brighten by the idea. I raised an eyebrow shocked that Lissa thought Rose would go for it. I knew better. Both heaven and hell would have to freeze over before she'd consider it. And even then, she still wouldn't go. The Rose Hathaway that I know, would never be content to sit aside and teach self-defense, much less with Tasha Ozera. It just wasn't in her nature. Even if the great Dimitri Belikov himself were to ask her, I doubt she would do it.

It's her true nature that frightens me. Rose's innate need to have purpose was too great. Her desire to protect moroi could lead her down yet another reckless path, and I can't lose her. Not again, not ever. I'm so afraid she will leave without a word that sometimes, I sneak into her room at night just to ensure she's there. I really don't want her to go off and kill strigoi on her own again, because its just too dangerous. I had to think of something worthy of her. I had to protect her.

"And Rose loves kids! I think this could work!" Lissa continued clapping her hands, eyes alight with excitement. I couldn't take it anymore.

"You can't be serious." I said sharply, my patience dwindling. Lissa turned to me with a confused look that told me she actually thought this was a viable option. "If you think that our Rose, is going to happily kick back with a bunch of kids and Tasha Ozera, you're crazier than I am!"

"That's my aunt you're talking about!" Growled Christian protectively. "And if you think that you know Rose better than Lissa, you're seriously delusional" he continued vehemently.

"Oh so then that suggestion was just a bad joke," My words dripping with sarcasm. "This is Rose, you aren't her parents, and you don't get to decide what's best for her by shipping her off alone. I would have thought someone who knows Rose so well would know not to repeat Janine Hathaway's mistakes."

"She wouldn't be alone! She would be with my Aunt!" Christian exclaimed.

"Rose is my sister and I know her!" Lissa exclaimed, her eyes shooting flaming daggers my way. "Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean you know anything about her! I am her best friend and I think she could be happy doing this!"

"Go fetch your sword and golden lasso Sparky, and prepare for the quest of a lifetime. The journey up Lissa's ass to find her head!" I growled. His aura blazed red, he was livid. Lissa seemed to be merely stunned. Silence fell over us. I know that I should feel some sort of remorse for being so brash, but at this moment Rose was my priority, and that idea was plain idiotic. She would hate it! It's like they don't know Rose one bit and that infuriated me. In fact all of their suggestions had been pretty terrible and required Rose being at a great distance, alone. Why did they want her so far away?

"Lets just _send_ her to human military school, then _send_ her to join the US army stake in hand. Then we'll never have to see her, or help with her issues. Win win in my book," I said sarcastically.

"Hmm. It's actually not _that_ terrible an idea" Christian mused. "She might actually like it."

Then, I understood.

"You!" I gasped glaring. I was so furious I couldn't breathe. "You're trying to get rid of her! After everything she has done for you both?! So you can what, ease your guilt? It has hardly been two weeks!" I pointed between them incredulously. They were taken aback. I'm not sure if that was the truth, but I was too angry to care. I huffed at them both and turned to leave.

"Adrian!" Lissa cried out running to me. "I— I… It's not— It's just so hard for her here and -" I interrupted her by slamming the door behind me. I could hear Lissa wailing but I didn't care. I needed to think.

I don't know when, and I don't know how but I changed. I've never cared this much before, or emoted with such transparency. Hell, I've never been so worried about anything or anyone in my life. It was when I met Rose and Lissa that things began to change. It was Rose that fueled my drive to become something more than I already was. She has given me purpose, a fire I didn't know could be ignited within me. I became a man with a desire to be someone, to matter. Not just for Rose, but for myself. I refuse to let my life be wasted.

I was walking aimlessly around campus when I had an idea. There was only one person that accepted and cared for Rose, that had the power and connections to do something. I sprinted over to guardian headquarters. I needed to see Guardian Petrov. I had a feeling she would be the game changer.


	3. Chapter 3 R

Chapter 3 RPOV

I was lying on the floor, as I tended to do these days thinking of ways to entertain myself. I honestly don't know how Adrian refrains from banging his head against the wall in frustration. Well, actually I do. Maybe I should pick up smoking or gossiping with the lunch ladies as he so often does.

A meek yet frantic tapping on my door put my internal debate on hold. I gathered myself off the floor and made my way to the door. I gaped in shock. To say I was surprised at who it was would be the understatement of the year.

"Rose, thank god, let me in!" A mortified Sydney Sage exclaimed, pushing her way past me, into the room. Her eyes gleamed wild with fear and her skin was chalky white.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief. As an alchemist, Sydney was morbidly afraid of everything vampire related. She whole heartedly believed that Moroi, Dhampir, and strigoi were all evil creatures of the night, always on the prowl and partaking in sinful endeavors. Why on earth would she be here?

"Abe." She responded, her voice full of exasperation. Of course. Good ol Zmey. I still wondered what he had on her that compelled her do these outlandish favors, in exchange for a kept secret. Being here clearly made her uncomfortable and went against her beliefs, which were rigid to say the least. She claimed time and time again that she was only following orders, but after asking Adrian about the Alchemists, It had to be something big.

"This is all your fault you know," she said accusingly. Her hostility caught me off guard.

"How the hell is this my fault?" I asked astounded by her implications.

"What did you do to make Abe Mazur so interested in you?" She shot back, still wielding her incriminating tone. "I don't know what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into the last two weeks, but it is impeding on my life, which I do not appreciate."

Damn, she was pissed. Should I tell her that Abe is my biological father? Is that something that we're sharing with the general public these days? I don't know how I feel about people knowing I'm Zmey's daughter. Although it could come in handy when making threats. Not knowing how to answer, I decided to ignore her line of questioning, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"So what, are you not stationed in St. Petersburg anymore? And where is good ol Abe?" I asked genuinely curios. Sydney sighed.

"Yes, I am still stationed in Russia. And Abe, is in Guardian headquarters, where I have been instructed to escort you to." Well, this can't be good. What business could Abe have in guardian headquarters…? I shudder at the thought.

"What's going on?" I asked, growing increasingly more indignant by her cryptic responses. "I'm not budging until you tell me what's going on." Sydney shook her head in frustration.

"I'm just supposed to escort you. For once can just do what you're told without asking questions?" She muttered. "I don't feel like having to inform Zmey that you fled the scene, _AGAIN_ , and are traipsing through Canada trying to get yourself killed, and me in trouble!" At this point she was yelling. I didn't realize my quick trip to Novosibirsk was such a sore spot for her.

"Tell me what's happening and then I'll go," I challenged, refusing to back down. I inched closer to her in a way I hoped was intimidating. I unleashed my most terrifying death glare, locking my eyes with her own. Sydney stiffened.

"Don't come any closer evil hybrid!" she cried, recoiling into the wall behind her. I ignored her request and continued my approach.

"Tell me what I want to know," I growled.

"Fine!" she yelped. I internally celebrated. She was cracking! "It has to do with your tattoos! Now halt your attack Dhampir!" I stepped back in astonishment.

"My attack? Jeez Syd, dramatic much?" I continued my retreat regardless. I forgot how paranoid she was about my _evil_ Dhampir ways. I internally rolled my eyes. Then what she said registered. "Wait. What about my tattoos?" I asked perplexed. Did they mean my molnija marks? Or did they think I had other tattoos. Ones that I don't know I have? Nothing was adding up.

"Rose, I told you I don't know. Can we go already? I don't want to be here any longer than I have to." Reluctantly, I walked to the door.

"Abe isn't trying to pull any parental crap is he? I only have my molnija marks and my battle star which I know he knows about. And frankly I don't understand why he cares now."

Sydney froze. "What do you mean parental crap?" She asked, as a disbelieving look crossed her face. Shit. I just told her that I was Zmey's daughter. Double shit.

"Nothing." I replied quickly, walking faster. "You coming? I thought you wanted out of here." I said hoping Sydney's fear of vampires would distract her. I guess they did because she picked up the pace. We were halfway across campus when she spoke again. I think the fact that everyone was in the dining hall for breakfast, resulting in a Moroi free path, eased her apprehensions a little.

"Can I ask you something?" The tone she used caught me off guard. It was timid. I had a feeling she was going to ask me something I would rather not answer.

"One thing at a time Sydney. Ask me after?" Hopefully if I put it off long enough she would forget. Sighing, she reluctantly agreed. I suspect she sensed my trepidation. Thank god for that.

When we entered Guardian headquarters, we were greeted by a very chipper Abe.

"Ladies!" He greeted us with unrestrained enthusiasm. I groaned. If he was this happy, he couldn't be up to anything but trouble.

"What do you want old man?" I spared no effort to mask my irritation. However, my cold tone had no effect on the joy radiating off of him. Not that I expected it to.

"Come now, we have a meeting to attend to." He beckoned us toward him. Turning on his heel, he stalked down the corridor toward a room they typically reserved for larger events. Before I could voice any of my questions or concerns, Abe glided into the suspecting room and I came face to face with Alberta.

"Hathaway in my office." She ordered. I looked over her shoulder to see what appeared to be the beginning of a molnija ceremony. They were still setting up. There were about a dozen of the school guards milling around, while one whom I've never met prepared the ink and needle. Interesting. "We'll get to that later" Alberta relayed to me gesturing to scene behind her. "But first, Follow me."

Once situated in her office, she began. "It has come to my attention that you have been denied reentry into St. Vladimir's." She spoke formally, all business today I suppose.

"True. But what does that have to do with anything." I responded dryly. I really didn't appreciate being constantly reminded of how unpromising my future was at this point.

"Well, with the world being as short on Guardians as it is, I think it would be a real shame to let someone with as much potential as you go to waste. I've made a few calls on your behalf, and if you are willing to transfer, you can finish your schooling. There is an academy in Russia that is willing to take you."

"Russia?!" I yelped. "There wasn't anywhere closer that speaks English?" I demanded. I know, I know, I should be grateful that she took it upon herself to even ask, but after everything, I don't know if I could pull it off. Not to mention I really didn't want to go back there so soon.

"What school is it?" I asked, although I had an uneasy feeling that I already knew the answer.

"St. Basils." Alberta confirmed, as my heart dropped. "They were the only school willing to take you, and I had to cash in a pretty big favor to get them to hear me out. Although, once they looked into you they were rather intrigued. It also helped that you were mentored by one of their most decorated alumni."

Ah yes. I knew this would come back to him somehow. Alive, undead and now actually dead, he still manages to care for me by reputation alone. Although it is Dimitri, and I know better than to expect anything less. "And," she continued "because they operate on a different schedule than us, you would be able to make up the time you missed. Not that missing extensive portions of your education has ever held you back before…." She trailed off, deep in thought for a moment. She blinked a couple times before finishing. "Anyhow, if you leave in two day's time, you will spend about fourteen weeks there, effectively qualifying for graduation. If you pass your trials that is. So, what do you say?"

I didn't know what to think. This all caught me so off guard I was unsure of pretty much everything at this point. If I went, I could be a guardian, maybe even Lissa's one day. And if I didn't, I could… Well, I don't know. There wasn't much for unpromised dhampir women such as myself to do. I sure as hell wasn't going to become a bloodwhore. But Russia? Would I be able to walk the same halls Dimitri once had? Be so close to Baia, where he grew up? I guess it all came down to whether I was strong enough to set foot in that country again. Did I want to be a guardian that much? Yes. Yes I did. It would be agony, but I had to do it. Not only for me and Lissa, but I had to do it for Dimitri too. And hey, learning a second language never hurt anyone, right? I just have to keep telling myself that I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.

I drew in a calming breath and answered, "Yes."

I looked up to see Alberta studying me, eyes bemused and a little curious. I know that she, just as everyone else on this god forsaken campus, wanted to know where I had been the last few months. She had hinted that she knew about Dimitri and I, but never said anything. That surprised me, but I was grateful.

"Wonderful. I'll submit the paperwork." She seemed generally happy that I had agreed. "You're going to have to show those Russians just how good we westerners can be. They tend to think they produce the toughest dhampirs in the field, but I have a feeling you'll show them just how wrong they are." She added with a wink.

"I'll do my best." Sincerely wanting to make her proud. I decided not to point out that i learned all of my best moves from my Russian mentor, rendering her point irrelevant.

"Am I free to go?" I asked, hoping desperately that I was. Much to my disappointment, her answer was a firm "No." I groaned.

"It has been brought to our attention that you made a few kills in your time away." She stated. I couldn't tell if Alberta was proud of me, or extremely disappointed.

"Why yes, many." Abe's voice cut in. It startled me and I almost jumped out of my seat. "The question now is, how many." He came up behind me a placed a hand on my shoulder. His hand, unsurprisingly was laden with beautiful yet flashy rings, juxtaposing the tight grip he held. I looked pointedly at it hoping he would get the message that I didn't want to be touched. He didn't.

"Maybe two. I don't really remember though. It's no big deal." I said quickly. I was definitely lying but I was in no mood to be prodded with a needle for the next hour. Why does it matter how many strigoi I killed when I was away. I don't even know myself! Stupid nosy Abe.

"Ah, well it's a good thing I brought along someone who knows." Abe responded with a wicked grin beckoning Sydney into the room. Great. Just great. He's up to something, and in true Abe Mazur fashion, he was the only person who knew what. I had a feeling I was in for a doozy of a day.


	4. Chapter 4 A

APOV

If I were granted one wish, I would wish to never experience jealousy. It can burn you to the core, decimating your self-respect, while playing you for a fool. There's a reason envy is considered a deadly sin. Personally, I'm jealous of a lot things. Some less consuming than others, some more. I hide it well, but it's still there, and it still hurts all the same.

First, it was Belikov. In my defense, most people he crossed, envied him for one reason or another. He was just so complete. He had it all. The guy was odd, there's no denying that. But despite his odd habits, and strange choices in outerwear, the man was lethal. Downright deadly. Add in the double take inducing good looks, self-sacrificing nature, and all-encompassing love story? He was a living breathing legend to all of mankind. The envy and resentment I harbored toward him I understood, I expected it.

But Castile? I didn't see this one coming! The guy seems so harmless. They say it's the quiet ones you need to watch out for, and as we speak, that statement is unfolding before my eyes. This is my punishment for my unruly life choices. I just know it.

Here I stand, gaping at the sight before me, left to wonder exactly how I got here. My day had started well enough. I had an excellent morning, leisurely sipping espresso and devouring the tender crepes I had persuaded Mellie the lunch lady to whip up for me. Following my pleasant meal, I ran into Eddie. Grrr. He informed me that there was a molnija ceremony for he and Rose at 11:30, and that I should check it out. Never having seen one in person, I was eager to witness the tradition with my own eyes. And then I entered the room where the ceremony is currently underway, where I am still standing, still gaping, and now jealous as all hell, wondering if Eddie had planned this all along.

I don't understand what I'm currently looking at. This is unusual even by my standards, and we all know that is saying something.

Rose was wrapped snugly in Eddie's arms, as he looked down at her in a somber yet loving fashion. What he had to be sad about was a mystery to me, because both of them, I kid you not, were naked from the waist up. Yes you heard me, they were standing all exposed before a room of people, hugging. And a long ass hug at that! Her delicate frame was clad in nothing but a simple black bra, with one of the straps hanging loosely off her left shoulder. Her head was turned in the opposite direction, centered on Eddie's chest. She wore hair coiled in a loose bun atop her head, leaving the soft skin of her neck and back exposed. She looked magnificent.

What little color I had vanished, as a multitude of emotions began warring within me. I gulped. Twice. Seeing Rose in her current state of undress, had a pretty significant effect on me, both in the brain and below the belt. Ungentlemanly thoughts were flitting chaotically through my mind, and my attempts to put them to rest were futile. As if I needed another reminder of what I couldn't have. I didn't know whether I wanted to rip her out of Eddie's arms and claim her as mine, or cover her up so no one would see. This is hell.

I scanned the room. There were about fifteen people there, all looking at _the hug,_ seemingly un-phased by it. The expressions they wore mirrored Eddies, confusing me further _._ Do these sordid escapades occur at every ceremony? If so, I might need to put some serious thought into becoming a guardian. No wonder they're all itching to kill strigoi, knowing the reward for a job well done. Talk about motivation.

FINALLY, Rose and Eddie broke apart. I watched as a guardian placed a bandage on Eddies back below his left shoulder blade, and then did the same for Rose. As Eddie turned around, our eyes met. He smiled and waved while I glared. Cocking his head in confusion, he shrugged and walked off.

I turned my attention to Rose. That's when this day got even stranger. She was arguing with an Alchemist, Alberta and the one and only Abe Mazur. The Alchemist was looking at Rose warily while shoving a piece of paper in her face. Curious, I edged forward.

"Just admit it!" The Alchemist demanded.

Rose threw her head back in frustration. "Why does this even matter? Nobody cares! It's not like there were any witnesses. I could say I killed a thousand, and you wouldn't have a clue otherwise."

"I care." Alberta and Abe said in unison. They looked at each other and nodded, forming an alliance.

"Answer now. Our patience will not hold out much longer." Abe threatened.

"Fine! I killed three." Rose exclaimed. The guardians observing the conversation raised their brows in astonishment. They looked impressed.

"You're just saying that because that's how many I was there for." The Alchemist rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Rose jested. "Prove it." The alchemist scowled.

"Who else would have left the bodies behind without calling an Alchemist for help? Anyway, you already told me that you dragged numerous out into the sun for cremation. I suspect you killed upwards of twenty- three, but I only have evidence for seventeen of them." Reaching into her bag, she removed a two inch stack of paper and slammed it on the table. "Proof." The Alchemist chided smugly.

They continued to argue back in forth for the next several minutes, while sifting through the Alchemists evidence. I couldn't hear what they were saying due to the increasing buzz amongst the guardians, but I could tell it wasn't working in Rose's favor.

Upon hearing that Rose may have killed twenty-three strigoi, the room had erupted. I heard someone shout "That's more than any guardian at the academy and she hasn't even graduated yet!" Although most people just stared at Rose dumbfounded.

"FINE!" Rose exclaimed, effectively silencing the room. Spotting me, she angrily made her way over.

"What's with you and Castile going all clothing optional?" I asked jokingly. The corners of her mouth quirked up, her anger fading. I loved that I caused that smile.

"Why you asking?" She smirked. "Finding me hard to resist?" She was smug, but had every right to be. I internally groaned. If only she knew how alluring she really was.

"Just wondering if I could join. Make this a real party." I answered playfully, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

She sighed. "Eddie and I got matching tattoos."

She answered as if that explained the fact that she was topless. "What of?" I pressed.

"Masons initials." Eddie cut in, appearing out of nowhere. "Rose wanted hers behind her heart. So that's where I put mine too." Well shit. I guess that explains that.

I looked at Rose curiously, encouraging her to explain. She averted her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. "I want him to be behind me where I can protect him. Even though…" She trailed off sadly. Saving her from having to explain further, I offered to heal their tattoos. Maybe then they would put more clothes on.

"Will that even work?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not looking for some sort of spirit induced tattoo removal" Rose added. We deliberated the pros and cons for the next minute and they eventually agreed.

Removing the bandages, I inspected the irritated skin surrounding the letters, 'MLA'.

"Lowen." Rose spoke softly. "Mason Lowen Ashford." They stood hand in hand, facing away. I placed a finger just below the freshly inked skin on each of their backs. Closing my eyes, I summoned the magic I held inside. As I felt the warmth of my power flow through my arms and transfer to their wounds they both physically relaxed.

When I opened my eyes to inspect my work, I stilled. "Well I'll be damned." I whispered. The ink was no longer black but a gleaming gold. It looked almost, alive.

Rose whipped around. "What happened?!"

Eddie turned and looked down, inspecting Rose's shoulder. He was stunned. He then turned, and offered his shoulder to Rose. Her eyes widened.

"Adrian…" she sounded hesitant. "What the hell did you do?"

Unsure how to answer, I simply shook my head and deflected. "If you ask me, I made your tattoos look way more badass." I laughed nervously, finding humor in their stupefied expressions.

After they conducted a series of tests, which included poking, scratching, and arm wiggling, they accepted that they would probably live to see tomorrow.

"Hathaway you ready for this?" The guardian with the tattoo gun called out from the front of the room. She shuddered.

"As I'll ever be."

She headed to the front of the room, pulled on her shirt and turned. "Come keep me company Ivashkov. I'm gonna be here for a while." Shrugging, I followed.

And a long while it was. Especially with Abe hovering over her, ever the proud father. He went on and on about how she was one of a kind, and how her molnija marks would intimidate the big bad Russians. As he spoke, Rose scoffed and rolled her eyes on a loop, failing to hide the small smile playing on her lips. Abe being Rose's father explains a lot. Those two, are the embodiment of the apple and the goddamn tree. Both being bold, unpredictable, dedicated and overwhelming powerful. I think that's why Abe orchestrated the ceremony. He wants everyone to know how exceptional she is. To fear her as they do him.

After an hour, I realized I needed to go pack. I hadn't let my little Dhampir know that I would be flying the coop with her yet, and felt I should probably drop a few hints, while irking her a little bit. She was on molnija mark number fourteen, and getting testy. They say poking a sleeping bear is a bad choice, but I just can't help myself.

"As fun as this has been, I best be off. I have all sorts of things to pack. You know the essentials, liquor, clean underwear, maybe a stripper..." I said nonchalantly in an attempt to bait her. She rolled her eyes, but remained silent.

"I'm not sure I'll have enough space in my checked luggage though. I do have an obscene amount of underwear after all. I wonder how many strippers I can fit in my carry on…" I continued, pretending to muse aloud.

"Wait, what?" She looked up surprised, my words finally registering. "Where the hell are you going?" She took the bait, hook, line and sinker.

I turned to look at her, a mischievous glint in my eyes. "I'll give you two guesses, Little Dhampir." Her face hardened, and she glared at me menacingly. I grinned, her attempt at hostility was utterly adorable.

"Normally you're terrifying, but in your current predicament, being under the needle and all, not so scary." I heard a few snickers from the remaining spectators. She unleashed her glare on them, and they shut their traps.

Her expression turned thoughtful, and after a minute, recognition gleamed in her brown eyes. "Please tell me you're not following me to Siberia just so you can harass me between classes?" She groaned, smacking her forehead against the table in front of her.

"Well, I heard there is an experienced spirit user in the area. And besides, who's patient enough to teach your difficult ass to speak Russian?" I smiled evilly.

"Adrian," she murmured softly. "I know you want to protect me, and it means a lot that you'd be willing to do this, but I can't let you leave your life, just so that I'll feel more comfortable." My smile faltered. "And don't you have to speak a language in order to teach it? Do you even speak Russian?" She asked skeptically. My smile widened once more. She doesn't know what she's in for.

"Ye who has little faith," I feigned hurt. "Just you wait, you'll be glad I'm there."

And with that, I strut right out of the room.

"See you in your dreams Little Dhampir."


	5. Chapter 5 R

RPOV

Well I'll be damned. Adrian Ivashkov can actually speak Russian.

He's been reminding me of that fact every second of every night, haunting my dreams in order to flaunt his lingual prowess. I'd honestly rather have nightmares, then have to put up with his incessant droning for one more night. Of course he finds it hilarious, my irritation like gasoline to a fire. But I can tell this whole charade is exhausting him, so hopefully it will stop soon. I mean he has to sleep sometime… right?

I climbed out of my bed anxiously. Today I leave Montana behind. I spent my final hours wandering around campus, taking it in one last time, before heading to the tarmac. I boarded quickly hoping fall asleep before Adrian took notice and could terrorized my dreams yet again.

My silent prayer was answered. Adrian was already aboard and slumbering peacefully. I moved past him cautiously, and slid into the seat across the aisle, closing my eyes to rest.

After a few minutes, the attendant softly tapped my shoulder and smiled. "We're about ready for takeoff Sweetheart, are you all set?" She asked gently. I nodded, and she headed toward the cockpit. I stretched my arms out over my head and arched my back in an attempt to loosen up, when my arms hit something hard.

"Ow!" The mysterious object exclaimed. I turned around to see Eddie, rubbing the top of his head, grinning like a fool.

"Surprise!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked bewildered.

"Flying to Russia." He responded still grinning.

I scowled. "You know what I meant. _Why_ are you flying to Russia?"

He maneuvered around his seat to sit next to me. "Lots of reasons Hathaway." The son of a bitch was smirking at me. I clenched my fists, trying not to resort to physical violence.

"Eddie." I growled.

Smiling, he continued. "How am I going to become a kickass guardian, when the best fighter I know is leaving the country? Besides, someone has to keep your ass out of trouble." He teased playfully, jabbing me with his elbow. "And, I'm simply following my charge, so if you want me gone you'll have to take it up with her yourself." His charge? What was he talking about?

"I told you I wasn't getting left behind again." Lissa's head popped up from behind the seat in front of me. I was stunned, again. What was happening?

I shook my head in disbelief. "What no Sparky?" I commented sarcastically.

"Present!" Sparky's head surfaced next to Lissa's. I gaped at him.

"You too?!" This was unbelievable.

"In my defense, Adrian forged my signature and sent my paperwork over without my knowledge. So I'm not really coming for you, I'm just too lazy to transfer back." Christian shot me a lazy smile, but I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

This was all so overwhelming. My friends, with the exception of maybe Christian were willingly moving to Siberia. Uprooting their lives in the last few months of their senior year for me. I felt so… loved.

I looked at them all, tears falling freely from my eyes. "You are my family," I whispered.

Adrian came over and kissed my temple tenderly. "You're my family too Love."

The school was beautiful, the buildings reminiscent of the ones I had seen in St. Petersburg, colorful and artistic. It was a nice change from the gothic architecture I was so accustomed to.

"Looks like we're in the big leagues now kittens." Adrian commented appreciatively.

As we walked toward the main office, we were met with curious eyes. It was unheard of to have four senior transfers two thirds into the year at any school, so we were big news. After we collected our schedules and room keys, we all went our respective ways, in search of our rooms.

"I can't believe they are making us go to classes today," I complained loudly.

"I'm just grateful it's the middle of the day and we only have two left." Eddie said, looking at his schedule.

I looked at my own. "I have combat training next, and Russian last. You?"

"Same." Eddie responded looking a little relived. I was too. Eddie took the opportunity to look over my schedule. "Yep, they're identical."

Once inside the novice dormitory, we split up, agreeing to meet up in twenty so we could head over to the gym together. Hastily I sprinted up the stairs looking for room 303. The girl's wing was about as deserted as it was back at St. Vlad's, which meant I probably would have a single.

To my surprise, the room was already set up. The bed was made, complete with a fluffy red quilt and plush looking pillows. The desk was arranged with notebooks, pencils, a laptop, a cellphone, and a vibrant bouquet of red tulips. Attached to the tulips was a note, that I snatched eagerly and read.

 _I took the liberty of providing a few things you are in need of. I trust you'll make me proud._

 _P.S. Check the closet._

The closet was incredible. It had everything, from top of the line workout gear, to casual wear, to a ball gown and even a few cocktail dresses. I was in awe. I didn't know where I was going to wear half of it, but I could appreciate the beauty of it all. There was a necklace hanging on a nail inside the closet door, the shininess of it catching my eye. I picked it up and examined it. The pendant was a glittering gold snake, hanging on a long chain. A snake? I wondered. Then it clicked. Zmey. It had to be. I shook my head and smiled. As eccentric and insane as he was, the man cared about me. And I though I hate to admit it, I to care about him too.

I hastily looped the necklace around my neck, threw a change of clothes in a bag, and ran to meet Eddie.

The gym was easy enough to find, as long as we used our maps. When we entered the room, everyone fell silent. Eddie looked at me and shrugged, walking toward the boy's locker room. I followed suit, and headed for the girls.

After stowing my things, I came out of the locker room, scanning the mats for Eddie. He wasn't hard to find, due to the small group of novices lingering behind him, no doubt trying to catch a glimpse of his molnija marks. This had been happening since he walked through the gates this morning. People would see the back of his neck, do a double take, whisper to the person beside them, and then a group of them would traipse after him. I felt bad for Eddie. It was really starting to creep him out. Due to my long hair I was able to avoid it this morning, but I had a feeling my luck was about to run out.

I made way over to Eddie, while French braiding my hair in an attempt to cover my neck. Unfortunately, my braid wasn't enough to deter the stares, whispers and finger pointing that erupted as I sat next to him. Word had already spread about the new American students, and if that wasn't news enough, our molnija marks were icing on the cake. Oh goody.

Deciding to ignore my _over_ _attentive_ classmates, I turned to Eddie and started stretching. "Got any info on the instructor?" I asked.

"Actually, yeah." He scooted closer to me and lowers his voice. "According to my roommate, it's led by a Guardian Banks. Ever heard of him?"

I shook my head. "I guess he's pretty new. Got here a few months ago, from court." Eddie finished.

"Like the Royal Court in Pennsylvania?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded. "The one and only. No idea what-"

Eddie was cut off when a tall Dhampir walked in the room, shouting something authoritatively in Russian. I assumed he must be Guardian Banks. I took a minute to study him. His hair was jet black and he wore it in a buzz cut. His dark hair was offset by a pair steely blue eyes. Something about him seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him.

Banks, clapped his hands again, and the students started for the door. Eddie and I looked at each other and shrugged, following our peers. I guess today was going to be a follow the leader type day.

As we walked out the door, Eddie nudged me. "Banks is staring at you."

I whipped my head around, and sure enough he was. Although staring is putting it kindly. "He's looking at me like murdered his mother or something." I mumbled under my breath.

Eddie chuckled shaking his head, "Only you Rose can make enemies without needing to meet them first." He was enjoying this far too much for my liking.

I grumbled. Despite my uncanny ability to make foes over friends, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had seen this guy somewhere. Eddie said he came from Royal Court. Hmm. Banks looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He couldn't be one of Tatiana's guardians could he? But that wouldn't make sense. Tatiana only hated me because of my threat to Adrian's social status. Her guardian's wouldn't care about that. Would they?

The other novices led us to a large field that was situated behind the gym, and starting running its perimeter. Eddie and I followed, keeping pace with the front of the pack. As we ran our laps, Banks came out to supervise, leaning against the back wall of the gym. Lap after lap, his glaring continued, although Eddie wasn't spared this time around. I could feel him tense up.

"You sure you don't know him Hathaway?" Eddie inquired, his tone stern. "Cause I know that I sure don't."

"I don't think so!" I answered disgruntledly. "But I'm starting to get the feeling that I must have done something to him. But I swear, whether I pissed him off or not, if he doesn't stop looking at me like that, I'll wipe that grin off his face myself."

He smiled. "Come on now Rose, you can't get kicked out after one day!" He was right. And damn him for that.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll behave. For now…"

The rest of the class proceeded as was to be expected. Fortunately, Banks switched to English for us new comers, but his never let up the glare. It was starting to draw attention from the rest of the class who were eyeing us with more curiosity than before.

And then, I remembered him.

"Son of a bitch!" I exclaimed. Eddie shot me a questioning look. Grabbing him by the arm, I steered him to the side of the room, as far away from guardian Banks as was possible.

"Rose what is it?" I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass.

"I remember how I know Guardian Banks… and man are we screwed." I whispered frantically.

Eddie was taken aback. "Who is he?!"

"He was the guardian in charge of the gate Christian and I went through at the ski lodge. The one in Idaho!" Eddie gaped at me. "You remember, when we went after you dumbasses!" My arms were flailing at this point, and some of the novices were inching closer attempting to eavesdrop.

"This is bad." Eddie deadpanned. "Only you Rose. I swear." He let out a hearty laugh, somehow managing to find this funny. "It was a flashlight right?"

"Does it matter?!" I replied dryly. Eddie keeled over laughing hysterically. I wanted to tell him to shut up, but he looked… happy. His eyes were dancing, his face relaxed. I hadn't seen this side of him since before Spokane, and it filled me with warmth. The corners of my lips involuntarily turned up, and soon I was laughing too.

"What are you two doing" Banks snapped, his hatful eyes moved between us. Eddie straightened, guardian mask in place once again.

"Nothing sir, apologies for the distraction." Eddie answered, assuming his guardian mask. Banks raised an eyebrow.

"Come here, both of you." Banks ordered. A hint of malice flickered in his eyes. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about those marks on your necks? We're all dying to know a little bit about our newest recruits." Eddie became rigid, as did I. Our classmates moved in, unable to hide how eager they were to hear our answers. The question itself wasn't all that unreasonable, but the way he asked it seemed cold, and calculated. It left an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What about them." I answered coldly.

An arrogant smile spread across his face. "Was it worth it?"

"I'm not sure I understand the question _sir_." Eddie muttered.

Banks narrowed his eyes and took a step closer to Eddie. "What I am asking Novice Castile, is if you deem your marks as a worthy trade for what you lost." I was shocked. Who the hell does this guy think he is, and what was he getting at? Anger was welling up in my chest.

"With all due respect _sir_ , our school was under attack." Eddie's tone was pure ice. "If we hadn't helped, we would have lost more people than we already did."

"And you thought you were more qualified to fight the intruders than fully fledged guardians?" Some of the student snickered, clearly enjoying the show.

"What did you expect us to do?" I interrupted impatiently. "Politely ask all fifty strigoi if they would hold off their attack until we were all legal? Or are you suggesting we should have just stepped aside and offered the Moroi over as snacks?" I growled. My anger was steadily approaching its breaking point. I knew I needed to calm myself down so I closed my eyes and took a shaky breath. I reached for Eddie, clasping our hands together, and gave him a gentle squeeze.

He looked down at me, and I shook my head, wordlessly communicating that Banks wasn't worth it, and he needed to calm down. Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, and nodded. He understood.

"Let's move on then. I'm honestly more interested in how Miss Hathaway here received her first two marks. Spokane, correct?" A triumphant look appeared on bastards face. Eddie's grip on my hand tightened, and he began to shake furiously.

Banks's words stung, and were way below the belt. Eddie and I both blamed ourselves enough for Mason's death as is. We sure as hell didn't need some smug teacher reminding us our past mistakes as a way to regain some of his pride.

"What's your fascination with our molnija marks anyway? Did we give you a complex or something?" I asked angrily. The students in the room gasped.

For the first time, Banks looked flustered. "I'm teaching you what it means to be a guardian."

"Oh sure you are." I countered sarcastically. "I think you're using our tragic pasts to ease your wounded ego."

Banks was livid. He continued his verbally abusive tirade, but I no longer heard any of it. I was too distracted by Eddie's hand. He squeezed mine gently three times and then let go. His hand then found its way under my shirt, running up my back, until it stopped. He looked at me meaningfully, and I realized he was touching Mason's initials. I looked into his somber eyes while my hand found its way under his shirt as well. When my fingers made contact with Mason's inscription, I felt a small jolt run through my arm, straight through to my chest. We both jumped, eyes wide, while retracting our hands.

Banks cleared his throat loudly, breaking Eddie and I's intense gaze.

I don't know what just happened, but I knew who I needed to talk to. As the bell rang I sprinted back to my dorm. I wanted answers, and I wasn't going to wait for them.


End file.
